Le jour où Travis Alatir a faillis mourir
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Une fête chez les dieux, un pari avec Connor, une Athéna étrange et des cornichons qui ne savent pas nager voici comment Travis Alatir à faillis mourir.


**Salut, **

**D'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout se qui vas en suivre, rien que le chemin que j'ai pris pour en arrivé à la est étrange. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Marie...(Djette des dieux)**

* * *

Travis Alatir avait eu des centaines d'opportunités de mourir, la première fois où il avait brûlé la queue de Chiron, la fois où il avait remplacer le coca de Dionysos par du jus de chaussette, le jour où il a dit à Lou que Connor était amoureux d'elle, lors de la guerre contre Cronos, pendant la guerre contre Gaïa.

Mais jamais, jamais, il ne s'était retrouvé aussi face à la mort. Commençons par le commencement, les demi-dieux se trouvaient tous à l'Olympe pour une petite fête, ils avaient changé de DJ, une petite brune assez bien formée avec des yeux marron, une tresse sur le côté, une robe blanche concentrée sur sa table des platines tout en mangeant une sucette au citron.

Il s'amusait avec Connor, à faire tous types de bêtises, mais jamais il avait cru que son frère lui demanderais ça. Il lui demanda de rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête et de prendre le pot de cornichons qu'Athéna regardait amoureusement. Piquer les cornichons de la déesse de la sagesse n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais Travis accepta de le faire.

Ils s'étaient caché dans les toilettes, lorsqu'ils entendirent Zeus accompagné d'Héra payé la Djette, Travis partit dans la salle des trônes, laissant Connor seul. Sur le siège d'Athéna trônait le peau de cornichons en question. Travis l'attrapa un cri d'Athéna retentit et avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire : Par le caleçon à petit cœur d'Hadès, Travis était un cornichon dans le bocal de la déesse de la sagesse.

Travis dans son emballage de cornichons tremblait dans la mesure où un cornichon tremble. Il sentit ces pores de cornichon s'ouvrir tellement qu'il avait peur. La déesse de la sagesse venait d'attraper et regardait le bocal avec un peu trop d'avidité aux goût de Travis qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre de mariner dans le vinaigre.

Athéna ouvrit le bocal et prit le cornichon à côté de Travis qui se dit que le moyens de survivre le plus longtemps est de nager vers le fond sauf que dans son plan, il avait oublié que les cornichons n'avaient pas de nageoire. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'arriver au fond tendis qu'Athéna croquait dans un nouveau cornichon.

Quand les doigts de la déesse attrapèrent son petit corps de cornichon. Et qu'elle allait l'apporter à sa bouche, Hermes entra en hurlant qu'elle devait arrêter de manger les cornichons en question.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Athéna secouant ce pauvre Travis.

-Parce que l'un de ces cornichons est mon fils.

-Tes activités ne m'intéresse guère. Dit Athéna visiblement dégoûter.

-Non, tu te souviens quand tu as sentis quelqu'un toucher à ton bocal et que celui-ci serait transformer en cornichons et bien tu as transformé Travis en cornichon à cause du pari de Connor.

-Encore tes jumeaux ! Je ne sais pas qui sont les pires, les jumeaux Jackson, Apollon et Artémis, tes jumeaux où les deux Di Angelo d'Hadès. Bon ! »

Athéna rendit son apparence à Travis qui se retrouva à califourchon sur déesse de la sagesse vierge, couverte de marinade tout comme lui sous un Hermès mort de rire tendis que des cornichons semblaient ramper pour leur liberté. La déesse vu rouge et Travis craint pour sa vie jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve à la Nouvelle-Rome devant un Connor surpris.

« Je vais t'étrangler sale rat ! Hurla Travis à Connor. »

Travis ne fit rien, mais ils se vengea par la suite en envoyant Connor chercher le jouet de Cerbère quand celui-ci revint les mains vides et avec une marque de morsure sur la fesse gauche, Connor jura de ne plus jamais rien parié avec son frère jusqu'à la prochaine fête où la cible était le casque d'invisibilité d'Hadès après ce jour là plus personne ne revue les pauvres Connor et Travis Alatir.

* * *

**Si j'étais vous, je ne mangerais plus jamais de cornichons.**

**Marie...(DJette des dieux)**

**PS: Si vous pourriez écrire un petit mot dans la case blanche en dessous, je serais hyper contente.**


End file.
